Navidad Escarlata
by KageSekai
Summary: Es navidad y el gremio tiene que intercambiar regalos, pero que pasa con Erza que no entregó ningún regalo o con Natsu quien no recibió ningún regalo, acaso no se gastaron ni 5 minutos los 2 o es que un regalo ya está presente, me imagino que estarán pensaran "Porque has hecho un capitulo de navidad muy lejos de la navidad", eso es sencillo, el espíritu Gintama me golpeo y punto.


**_Título_** _ **.- Mi Regalo Navideño.**_

 _ **Pareja: Nerza (Natsu x Erza).**_

 _ **Fic: One-Shot.**_

 _ **Resumen: Es navidad y el gremio tiene que intercambiar regalos, pero que pasa con Erza que no entrego ningún regalo o con Natsu quien no recibió ningún regalo, acaso no se gastaron ni 5 minutos los 2 o es que un regalo ya está presente.**_

* * *

En el gremio de las colas de hadas, se celebra la navidad y como un tipo de juego o aniversario, los magos de Fairy están repartiendo regalos, algunos muy ostentosos y otros sencillos, cada persona a una persona en específico como las reglas que dijo Makarov, con un papel cada mago le entregaría un regalo a una persona.

Grey le regalo un suéter y una película romántica entre un mago de hielo Tsundere y una maga de agua acosadora a Juvia, quien casi se quedaba de un color rojo desconocido de la humanidad, Gajeel le regalo muchos libros a Levy, quien se alegró por esos libros que por milagro no había leído.

Juvia le dio un collar a Grey y Levy una gran cantidad de metal al asesino de dragones del metal, Happy le regalo un pescado a Charle y Charle un beso en la mejilla a Happy, Romeo una foto a Wendy donde estaban Romeo, Wendy, Natsu y Erza y Wendy le dio una foto de él y su padre en una fiesta pasada del gremio.

Gildarts le dio un muy caro barril de cerveza a su hija y Kana le regalo un boleto par aun viaje en barco por todo Fiore, Lucy le dio a Max una escoba nueva y Max una figura de Natsu a Lucy, Mirajane le dio un dibujo a Laxus y Laxus aun con una gota por tan "gran dibujo" le entrego a Mirajane un conjunto de Maid y otras cosas.

Todos recibían regalos, pero era el turno de un mago peli rosa quien estaba muy nervioso, Natsu se acercó a donde estaba Erza, notando como comía su pastel de fresas sin intención de dar un regalo, claro era que nadie sabía a quién le darían un regalo, solo ellos mismo, por eso es que Natsu estaba nervioso.

Natsu se quedó a unos centímetros de Erza y esta al notarlo miro al mago de ojos ónix, quien tenía en su espalda un regalo, entonces lo tomo y lo estiro para dárselo a la maga.

– Feliz Navidad Erza, este es un regalo de tu santa secreto y espero que lo disfrutes – Dijo con nerviosismo de salir lastimado o que no le gustara.

Erza dejo su pastel y tomo el regalo, lo abrió con delicadeza y saco una funda, era una espada, la saca y vio que era una Katana de mango azabache con oro en forma de T y la funda era de acero reforzado con cierto filo, casi parecía que el arma es cuidada por otra arma, cuando la desvaino se impresiono, Acero inoxidable con el filo en una tonalidad naranja como el fuego con las palabras escritas "Corazón Escarlata" y el símbolo de Fairy en él.

Erza y todo el gremio esta impresionado por tan bello y perfecto regalo, era imposible que no haya gastado mucho en eso, entonces Erza avergonzada por tan costoso regalo dijo.

– Natsu no puedo aceptar algo tan caro, esto debe valer una fortuna – Dijo Erza mientras envainaba la espada.

– No es necesario, yo mismo la hice – Dijo Natsu para sorpresa del gremio entero – Le pedía a un herrero que me enseñara y me enseño, con materiales que vi cree el mago, la hoja y el herrero fue el que hizo la funda – Erza se sonrojo, Natsu hizo un hermoso regalo y solo dijo.

– Gracias Natsu – Natsu sonrió ante eso.

Pasó el día y todos recibieron regalos bonitos, muchos se alegraron, pero solo un mago no había obtenido un solo regalo y ese era un mago peli rosa, quien esperaba ver a su santa secreto, pero pasó el tiempo y la mayoría se fue del gremio y dejo a Natsu desanimado.

Happy le dijo a Natsu que iría a casa de Wendy para comer con ella y Charle, Natsu asintió con algo de tristeza, pero no podía hacer nada, por lo cual con mucha tristeza que reprimió en una sonrisa apagada, Natsu se retiró a su hogar, sin haber visto la sonrisa en cara de Mira.

Una vez estuvo cerca de su hogar, visualizo su casa, pero se detuvo, las luces estaban prendidas, eso no era posible, el las apago en la mañana y de la nada un olor llama su atención, "Como no sentí este olor antes", era lo que se preguntaba Natsu tras pasar desapercibido ese olor que sentía.

Natsu entro a su cuarto y cuando miro a la persona que entro se quedó impactado y con la cara roja a más no poder, un rojo como el cabello de la persona delante de él, una maga de Clase-S y una persona a la que conocía muy bien.

Así es, frente a Natsu vistiendo un vestido corto sin tirantes con partes blancas de lana, unos guantes rojos, que hacían juego con las medias largas rojas y los zapatos de tacón que usaba y un sombrero rojo con una bolita de algodón al final, su larga y hermosa cabellera rojiza con esos hermosos ojos caramelo, su blanca piel que dejaba una hermosa vista de sus mejillas coloradas, mientras apartaba la mirada a todos lugares, para ver a los ojos de Natsu.

Natsu miraba a Erza quien estaba delante de ella, vestida de santa Claus mujer, lo que sonrojo a Natsu, pero cuando estaba por decir algo Erza hablo 1ro.

– Yo soy tu santa secreto y por eso es que, aquí tienes mi regalo Natsu, por toda esta noche seré tu… sirvienta – Dijo con un gran sonrojo – No, te serviré hasta que tus deseos hayan cesado, ese regalo fue hermoso y quiero pagarte con un regalo adecuado y por eso me ofrezco a ser tu regalo hasta que no desees nada más – Dijo Erza y vio como Natsu trataba de negar, entonces Erza dijo con un aura de muerte – No aceptare un No como respuesta – Y Natsu solo pudo asentir para evitar la muerte.

Natsu no sabía que hacer ahora, entonces su estómago sonó, lo que indicaba que tenía hambre, por lo cual Erza tomo a Natsu y lo llevo a una silla, después trajo un pavo y se sentó lado a lado de Natsu, tras eso tomo un tenedor y sirvió la comida, pero también le dio de comer a Natsu, de otra manera no podía complacer a su maestro esa navidad.

Ambos jugaron, comieron, rieron, pero ya era muy de noche y Erza sabía lo que seguía, claro que no era el unido, Natsu tenía una oportunidad de oro y no la desperdiciaría, por lo cual se quitó su chamarra al tiempo que se quitaba su bufanda y su pantalón quedando únicamente en bóxer y luego miro a Erza.

Erza sonrojada por la erótica y lasciva mirada de Natsu, se quitó lentamente el vestido despojándose de los 1ros botones mostrando un sostén de color rosa que escondían o trataban de esconder unos pechos copa D, seguido continuo hasta quitarse el vestido, dejando ver unas pantis a juego del sostén, se sentó frente a Natsu y se quitó su sombrero como sus guantes y de ultimo subiendo sus piernas quitándose las medias, dejando ver a Natsu una hermosa vista de su cuerpo.

Erza se paró y se quitó el sostén lentamente, para dejar ver sus rosados pezones, mientras su cuerpo ardía por la mirada de los ojos jade de Natsu, tímidamente pero aun erótico, se quitó como si fuera un espectáculo de una vez las pantis, tirándolas al suelo donde cayeran, acercándose y agachándose, ella debía hacer su trabajo como "sirvienta" de Natsu, el que se haya quitado su ropa el mismo era parte de no hacerla trabajar de más y poder disfrutar de eso, por lo cual, con sus manos retiro el bóxer que mantenía apresado a Salamander Jr.

Erza se sonrojo y sorprendió al ver lo que los pantalones y bóxers de Natsu ocultaban muy bien, la hombría toda erecta de Natsu sorprendió a Erza quien tímidamente con su manos toco la base de su hombría, era grande, más de lo que se esperaba, era más grande de lo que recordaba, entonces recordó las palabras de Mira.

"No subestimes a Natsu, el día que lo "anime" me dejo en vergüenza y me domino como una perra, gracias a eso me suele llamar para complacerlo, pero te lo advierto, será infantil en público, pero en la cama, es una bestia en la cama".

Erza con su sonrojo empezó a masturbar a Natsu lentamente y de forma constante, Natsu gemía al sentir la mano de Erza masturbándolo, era algo torpe, pero se sentía muy bien, pero no era suficiente, entonces se paró y alzo a Erza con facilidad, ambos cara a cara, donde Natsu beso en los labios a Erza, quien pase a la sorpresa, cerró los ojos y juntó la lengua de Natsu con la suya, pero su lengua era más experta, entonces sintió un invitado en su intimidad, abrió un poco los ojos y miro a Natsu con su mano derecha en su intimidad.

Erza quien volvió a cerrar los ojos estaba gimiendo en silencio, porque los labios de Natsu contenían esas dulces notas, Erza no creía la habilidad de Natsu, acaso era eso bueno, era bueno que tuviera esa experiencia y no fuera la 1ra… No, eso la molestaba, alguna o muchas mujeres habían estado con él, no era justo, ella debía ser la 1ra en todo, su 1er beso, su 1ra vez, su 1er amor y todo lo demás, por dios, incluso Mira fue 1ro que ella.

Pero no perdería, no sabía con cuantas y quienes estuvieron antes que ella, ella sería la mejor y eso era todo, con su mano empezó a masturbar el pene de Natsu, mientras que Natsu con su otra mano libre empezó a masajear los pechos de Erza, mientras que la besaba e invadía su intimidad, tras unos segundos más, la falta de aire ya era un problema y se separaron.

Natsu se recostó y miro a Erza, quien a su vez se puso arriba de él con su intimidad en su boca y ella mirado su hombría, bajo y Natsu se relamió los labios, quería probar el néctar de Erza, por lo cual con sus manos abrió la intimidad y gracias a su muy buena vista miro algo que lo sorprendió, por eso, antes de que Erza bajara y empezara con lo suyo, Natsu dijo.

– Espera Erza – Erza se detuvo y escucho al mago – Tu eres virgen no – Pregunto y Erza le respondió.

– Sí.

– Estas segura de que quieres que sea yo el que te la quite, no quiero quitarte algo tan valioso como tu virginidad sino quieres.

Erza sonrojada por eso, solo bajo y rodeo el pene de Natsu con sus pechos para acto seguido mover sus pechos de arriba abajo y lamer y besar la punta cuando era visible.

Natsu tomándolo como un "continua" metió su lengua a la húmeda vagina de Erza, la cual saco un lindo gemido de sus labios, Natsu con una sonrisa calentó su lengua mientras la movía alrededor de las paredes, haciendo que Erza se detuviera por una gran descarga de placer, su gemido era dulce y lleno de excitación, tanto fue el golpe que se corrió en la cara del asesino de dragones, quien disfruto de los líquidos de la maga, Erza volvió a su trabajo, con su boca lamia, chupaba y besaba el pene de Natsu mientras le hacía una rusa con sus pechos, sintiendo todo su cuerpo tan caliente como el magma.

Tras unos segundos una blanca y pegajosa sustancia rodeo su cuerpo, el cual fue envuelto en el semen del asesino de fuego, Erza con sus dedos y lo que quedaba en la glande, lo metió todo a la boca y se lo bebió, el sabor era dulce y picante, era mejor que sus pasteles, tanto que se acostumbraría a tomarla.

Erza se paró del cuerpo del mago y se acostó, Natsu se posiciono arriba de ella y con un suave y amoroso beso, junto sus labios y entrelazo sus lenguas, mientras que con su mano estaba por unir su intimidad con la Hombría de Natsu, pero Natsu soltó el beso y dijo.

– Este es el mejor regalo que pude tener, te amo Erza – Y antes de que la maga respondiera Natsu la beso y le clavo de una estocada todo rompiendo el himen de Erza.

Erza hubiera soltado un fuerte grito, pero debido a los labios de Natsu no logro soltarlo, pero con sus uñas rasgo la piel de Natsu por el dolor que sentía, pero Natsu solo continuo con el beso, entonces con su mano acaricio los pechos de Erza, mientras soltaba los labios de Erza y veía como no gritaba pero las lágrimas en sus ojos.

– Quieres que la saque y terminamos hasta aquí hoy – Pregunto Natsu a Erza sacando lentamente su hombría, pero las piernas de Titania no lo dejaron.

– No, deseo que continúes, márcame como tu mujer, ese es tu deseo… mi deseo, por favor, continua – Pido Erza sonrojada y Natsu asintió con una sonrisa.

Natsu entonces empezó a recorrer los pechos y cuello de Erza con su lengua y masajeaba el otro pecho, cuando sintió que a Erza ya no le dolía tanto, se empezó a mover lentamente, sacando pequeños gemidos de la maga peli roja, mientras lamia su cuello y masajeaba su pecho.

Natsu se paró y tiro a Erza sobre él, quedando con ella sentada en sus piernas y Natsu empezó a moverse un poco más rápido mientras besaba a Erza, sus lenguas entrelazados y masajeando el pecho de la peli rosa, quien acariciaba con suavidad el cabello rosa del joven mago, que a su vez incrementaba la velocidad.

Natsu la acostó una vez más y empezó a embestirla fuertemente una vez se acostumbró a sentir el pene de Natsu dentro de ella, Natsu chupaba el pecho derecho mientras con su mano jugaba con el izquierdo, con su otra mano moldeaba el trasero de la maga y continuaba embistiendo.

Natsu se separó y le pidió a Erza pusiera sus manos en la cama y alzara su trasero, cosa que hizo la sirvienta peli roja quien sintió como no solo Natsu era un poco más violento sino que llegaba más adentro, para seguir gimiendo, su cuerpo tenía un calor comparable al del magma, pero le gustaba ese calor, entonces sintió como Natsu alzo su pierna y la puso en su hombro, continuando más rápido, fuerte y profundo.

Erza gemía tan fuerte como podía, ahora mismo agradecía que no hubiera nadie cerca para escucharla, estaba 100% segura que ahora mismo sonaba como una puta, entonces unas palabras le sorprendieron.

– Sabes – Dijo Natsu con su aliento al máximo por toda la excitación del momento – Esta posición es muy útil para dar a luz – Y con eso Erza se puso más roja que su cabello.

Trataba de articular palabras, pero de su boca solo salían 2 cosas y esas eran gemidos de placer y el nombre del mago peli rosa.

Tras unos minutos Natsu se corrió dentro y se acostó en la cama, Natsu sobre la cama y Erza sobre Natsu con sus intimidades aun juntas, mientras que Natsu continuaba llenando a Erza.

– Con… esto… sus deseos… han sido… cumplidos… amo – Pregunto cansada Erza a su amo.

– Sí digo que sí… dejaras de ser mi sirvienta – Pregunto Natsu con una ceja alzada y miro como Erza asentía – Entonces no – Erza arqueo una ceja ante esa respuesta – Mañana debemos limpiar, cocinar… hacer más grande la casa tal vez, hay mucho que hacer – Dijo abrazándola, pero Erza estaba confundida con todas esas tareas casi… hogareñas de ama de casa y la ultima de constructora, Natsu casi leyendo al mente dijo – Eres mi sirviente, eres mi y esta noche te hice mi mujer, pero si es necesario inventar deseos, lo hare, te amo Erza y no dejare que nadie te aleje de mí – Dijo el dragón besando a su princesa en la frente quien tenía una sonrisa infantil en su cara y asintió con mucho placer – Te amo, mi linda sirviente santa pelirroja.

– Y yo… también te amo… amo dragón peli rosa – Dijo abrazando a Natsu y durmiendo encima de él con una sonrisa.

– Te amo – Dijo cerrando los ojos y esperando su nueva vida con la maga pelirroja.

* * *

 _ **Okey, muchos pensaran "Porque has hecho un capitulo de navidad muy lejos de la navidad", eso es sencillo, el espíritu Gintama me golpeo y quiso hacerlo tras ver sus 2 especiales de navidad y unas imágenes de navidad y entonces me dije "Porqué no hacer un fic navideño con esta pareja que me encanta tanto" y por eso la hice, espero les haya gustado.**_


End file.
